Manticore
by AntimatterManticore
Summary: A friend of Raven's, named Manticore, visits her at titans tower, and gets blamed when some things disappear. Then she disappears! This is my first fanfic. There will be a little very little BB&Manticore. It's now FINISHED!
1. The Visit

This is my 1st fanfic, and I only own Manticore.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Manticore Chapter 1 The Visit  
  
Slade watched the figure leave the room. Yes, he thought, soon the titans will pay for foiling my plans. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Back at Titans tower...  
  
Raven was sitting on the couch, reading her book (again). Beast Boy and Cyborg were playing a video game, and yelling (claiming that the other one cheated). Robin was leaning against a wall, waiting to play the video game. Starfire had left yesterday to visit her sister, who was still in jail.  
BB and Cyborg both dropped their controllers and stood up, screaming instead of yelling. Raven got so mad that she stood up, put a gag on both of them, and said, "Enough is enough! I am sick and tired of listening to you two fight over something as ridiculous as a video game!"  
"You really are here! I thought it was a joke!"  
Everyone turned around. Raven got so surprised that she let go of BB and Cyborg's mouths. They weren't arguing anymore, though. They were looking at the person that had spoken. The person was a girl that was wearing the same outfit as Raven, except that her cape was red, her diamond was green, her hair was blond, her skin was more white than gray, and instead of a raven's head in the little circle things on her belt, it was a lion with wings with a blue background.  
Raven looked at her and said, "Manticore, is it really you?"  
The girl replied, "Yeah, it is me. Long time, no see, isn't it?"  
BB had pink little anime hearts for eyes, and hearts where going around his head. Robin and Cyborg, in unison, said, "Raven, what is going on here?!?!"  
Raven said, "Guys, this is Manticore, my best friend from school. Manticore, these guys are Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy."  
"I thought there were 5 titans!"  
"Starfire is visiting her sister." Raven explained.  
"Oh."  
"Why are you here, anyway?" Robin asked.  
Manticore replied, "I was in the galaxy and decided to drop by. When I found out Raven was here, I decided to visit."  
BB snapped out of the heart-thing and said, "How come you seem to be able to express your emotions but Raven can't?"  
Manticore replied, "I've learned how to control my powers instead of my emotions."  
Raven looked like she was going to ask something, but the alarm cut her off. Robin looked at the computer and said, "What?!?! They want us to stop a bank robbery. Apparently they want us to do it instead of them because the robbers have some hostages."  
Cyborg said, "Come on, that we can handle in five minutes."  
Raven said, "What should we do about Manticore?"  
"Thanks alot."  
"That's not what I meant..."  
"Hey!" Beast boy said, "She can stay here. She can sleep in the spare room, the one right across the hall from my room?"  
Robin replied, "Good idea, Beast Boy." They gave Manticore directions to the room and left. Manticore took a walk, but the titans didn't see her. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Manticore was back and watching movies when the titans returned. "Man, that was harder then we thought it would be! it's a good thing Raven broke those gun before anyone got hurt!" Robin said as the walked through the door.  
"Speak for yourself!" Cyborg retorted. "A bullet hit some of my armor. Now I have to fix it." Then he left the room.  
Raven asked, "Manticore, what did you do while we were gone?"  
Before Manitcore could answer, a shout was heard. "Who took my tools! SOME OF MY TOOLS ARE MISSING! THIS IS NO JOKE!!!" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ So, how do you like it so far? Please review! 


	2. The Accusation

This is my 1st fanfic, and I only own Manticore.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Manticore Chapter 2 The Accusation  
  
Cyborg ran down into the room still ranting and raving about the missing tools. As soon as he saw Manticore, he screamed, "YOU! You must have taken my tools! You could have! We leave you here alone for ten minutes and you take stuff?!?!"  
"Cyborg, you are being unreasonable. For one thing..."  
"I am not being unreasonable! I want my tools! You could have easily taken them!"  
"Well," Robin mused, "it is a posibility. She could have easily done it. She could have faked visiting Raven to get to the tools."  
"It isn't like that at all! Besides, why would I want them? I couldn't have..."  
  
"Manticore, how could you?" It was Raven that had just spoken. When Manticore realized that Raven thought that she was responsible, she ran to her room.  
BB realized that she was crying. "You had to accuse her right away, even though you didn't have any proof!!!"  
Robin stopped accusing Manticore right away, but Raven and Cyborg were still sure that she was the thief. BB went up to Manticore's room. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ BB arrived at Manticore's room and knocked. She screamed, "Go away! if you are only going to accuse me of taking Cyborg's stuff, I won't listen!"  
"Manticore, it's me, Beast Boy!"  
"Oh." She opened the door. "Sorry. I guess I should've seen who it was first."  
"Yeah, I suppose."  
"You were the only one who trusted me, so I should have been nicer to you."  
"Well, they didn't have any proof. There was no reason to blame you. Can I come in?"  
"Sure."  
BB went inside. Manticore had hardly touched it. "You pretty much left it alone, huh?"  
"Yeah. I'm not going to stay here much longer. Not until I can prove myself innocent. Then I'm out of here."  
"Why are you leaving?"  
"You guys don't trust me,except for you. No use sticking around people that don't trust me, especially if one is supposed to be your best friend." She sighed. "I guess Raven won't return the favor."  
"What do you mean?"  
"When we were in school together, Raven was blamed for vandalizing the school and a few houses. No believed her when she said she didn't do it- not even her parents-except for me. Eventually I found something that proved Raven innocent. The person that was guilty's friends-she had a lot of them-hated me. They made my life at school a living nightmare until the girl got out of jail, then she toned it down but they still do it. Now Raven won't trust me." Manticore looked like she was going to cry the entire time, and now she did. BB tried to comfort her, but the other Titans calling for him interrupted that.  
"I'll see you later." He said to her. After the door closed, he said, "I am so going to get that little back-stabber!"  
Meanwhile, in the room, Manticore finished crying and said, "I wish I could have told you the whole story, Beast Boy, but I must leave." She opened the window and fell until she almost hit the ground, then levitated towards the mainland. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
BB stormed into the room and yelled, "What is with you Raven?!?!"  
"I have no idea what you are talking about."  
"You know exactly what I'm talking about! Manticore told me about the vandilism incident, and what happened to her afterwards, and you didn't trust her at all!"  
"That and this are two different things!"  
"So what! My point is, she trusted you and even got persucuted by the guilty party, and you don't trust her at all! Why don't you return the favor!"  
This argument went one kind of like that for 15 minutes, and the only reason they stopped was because Star came home. She was greeted by Cyborg and Robin, then she realized that Raven and BB had been arguing. "Tell me friends, why have you been mean-talking?" Robin told her everything that had happened and she said, "Oh no! Dear friends, no one stole Cyborg's tools! I brought them to the repair man because I thought they were broken!"  
"YOU MEAN THAT RAVEN AND THE OTHERS HURT MANTICORE'S FEELINGS FOR NOTHING!" BB nearly screamed.  
"Yes."  
"See! I TOLD YOU SHE WAS INNOCENT!!! I'm going to go tell her that you guys are ready to apologize!" BB seemed to be happy for Manticore and himself 'cuz he was right.  
Raven and Cyborg groaned, but they knew that they would have to apologize. There was no way out of it. Or so they thought. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
BB ran into the room, yelling, "She's gone! Manticore's gone! SHE LEFT BECAUSE OF YOU TWO!!!" He paused and stared angrily at Raven, then Cyborg, then Raven again. "WELL, AREN'T YOU GOING TO SAY SOMETHING!!!"  
Raven was going to reply, but then she suddered. "Someone nearby has use powers like mine! I..."  
She was cut of by a violet aura surrounding her. She looked around and saw that the other titans were also in a violet aura, but whoever was doing it was nowhere to be seen. "Who is it?" Robin yelled, "What do you want? Show yourself!!!"  
Robin regretted saying that. All of the titans (Except Starfire) gasped from suprise and horror, for out of the shadows stepped Manticore. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ What? Manticore is a VILLIAN?!?! Why? Will she turn back? How will the Titans get out free? I'm not posting the ending until I get 5 reviews, so please review! 


	3. The Explanation

This is my 1st fanfic, and I only own Manticore.  
  
Thanks to all of you that reviewed! I'll reply to them now:  
  
Wysteria Fox: Thanks for the compliments! I'm not the best storyteller in the world, so that's probably why the story is "jumpy" as you put it. I'm glad you thought the description was good, because usually in stories, I'm horrible at descriptions.  
White Shadow: Thanks for the compliments, too! I'm glad you liked the part where Star sent Cy's tool to the repair shop, even though I didn't intend for it to be a joke. I've got a reason why Raven didn't trust her, but I don't know how to put into my story. However, I already know how i'm going to put it into the sequel, if I ever write one.  
Dan Heron: Thanks for reviewing! I know it's going fast, but like I said before, i'm not the best storyteller in the world.  
Rae: Thanks! No, i'm not going to put Terra in these because I haven't even seen her yet! I made this story up before the episode with Terra in it was on the air (i've only been a member for about a week). I did know how to spell Azarath Metrion Zinthos, but thanks for helping! Yeah, Azarath is were they went to school.  
Guest: Thanks! it's nice to know that so many people enjoy my story!  
Well, enough with replying, let's get on with the story!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Manticore Chapter 3 The Explanation  
  
The Titans stared at her for a while before Cyborg said, "Manticore, what is this, some kind of joke? A way to get back at us for accusing you of stealing the tools?"  
"It's no joke, and it's partially yes and partially no about this being an act of revenge. What I never told you guys was that before I came to the here, I met Slade." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Two Slade bots (A./N. That's what I call those robots that look like humans) dragged Manticore into the room that Slade is always seen in. As soon as they stopped, Manticore said, "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" and they blew up. "You do realize," she said, "That I could have done that a long time ago, so don't send any new ones at me. I didn't because I want to know, what do you want?"  
"You misunderstand me. I didn't want to capture you. I wanted to make a deal with you."  
"What?" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"He offered me a job, a place to live, everything I needed to live on Earth. What I had to do was to bring you guys to him. I've been on other planets, and I've learned that the people that trust you are the ones that are good. You guys didn't trust me, even though I couldn't have been the thief because I had taken a walk while you were gone. I concluded that Slade must be good and you must be evil because he trusted me."  
"Manticore, that's not how it works!" Raven said, "We're good, Slade's evil!"  
"There is the human expression: 'That's what they all say.' I'm not going to trust you if you aren't going to trust me."  
"But why are you doind this to Beast Boy and Starfire?" Robin asked, "Starfire never said that she thought you were the thief, and BB always believed you!"  
"Slade said, 'It's was all of the Titans and a job, or none of them and no job. Basically, Everybody or Nobody.' Sorry BB and Star, but I have to." The titans struggled to get free, but it was no use. Manticore walked out of the room and forced the Titans to follow her. When Raven tried to use her powers, Manticore gagged her. She pulled all of the titans into a boat that was waiting for them in the water and put the titans in it. After that, she knocked them out. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Raven woke up in a cell that was resilliant to her powers. She saw that Robin was tied up and his utility belt was outside his cell, BB was in a cage that changed to counter whatever he turned into, Starfire's seem to prevent her from using her Tameranian powers, and Cyborg was stuck (upside down) to a magnetic wall. Raven's cell door closed and she saw some keys with a violet aura around them going to Manticore. "Manticore, please, don't do this!"  
Manticore ignored her and left them room. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Manticore said, "Slade, all of the Titans are in their cells. I have done what you asked."  
"Excellent work, Manticore. You have the job. You can go now." Manticore left the room, but something bugged her. She sensed that Slade wanted to do more then just keep them locked up until they had paid for whatever crimes they had done. She went to her new home and logged onto her computer that Slade had given her. Despite being from another planet, she was an excellent hacker. She hacked into Slade's files and found out what Slade realy intended to do. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Slade's File~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Computer, Send a command to the robots to kill one Titan ever hour, starting with Raven, after Manticore brings them here. I want you to do Robin last. If he is willing to be my apperentice, he and all of his still living friends can live. If not, continue destroying the titans. They will finally pay for foiling all of my plans! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Manticore stared at the computer, knowing that Slade had lied to her. Used her. He was going to kill the Titans, starting with Raven! She began to cry. Raven and the other titans were going to die and it was all her fault! When she finished crying, she found out about all of the times Slade had commited crimes and realized that the Titans were telling the truth when they said, "That's not how it works!" She logged out. She looked at the clock. Raven had 15 minutes left! Then she knew what she had to do. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Raven and the other Titans were still trying to escape. The door opened. Raven thought, *Oh great. Slade or Manticore has come to torture us.* She said, "Leave us alone!" A few seconds later, Manticore appeared, holding the keys! Before she could do anything, the back of the room (which was pitch-black) lit up. Everyone turned to see Slade and a whole bunch of robots.  
Slade said, "I had higher hopes for you, Manticore. New deal: put the keys down and leave alive, or open the doors and die. I knew you couldn't be trusted, considering Raven being your best friend."  
"You...you mean you never really trusted me?!?!"  
"Of course not. I never trust anyone."  
"That leaves me with one choice!" Manticore unlocked Raven's cell. With Raven's help, she unlocked all the others before the robots started shooting. Raven opened Robin's while Manticore opened BB's. Robin opened Star's and Star opened Cy's. Cyborg's systems went crazy, and Star had to defend him and help him while the others fought.  
Raven and Manticore took hold of one of the others hands, then chanted in unison, "Azarath, Metrion, ZINTHOS!!!" Manticore's eyes glowed yellow as Raven's glowed white. A blackish/purpleish aura came from each of their free hands and hit many of the robots. The aura was about 4 times as powerful as a regular one, and each Azarathian only felt the strain that they usually felt for a regular one.  
The battle raged on for a while, then Slade said, "This has gone far enough!" Then he set and started a bomb! Cy saw it (he and Star had fixed his systems) and alerted the other titans. Robin said, "Titans, retreat!" and they left, but not soon enough. The blast sent them flying, and when they landed, only Manticore was still concious. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Raven woke in a hospital bed. She saw all of the other titans, except for Cyborg, were awake. Robin was telling a nurse what had happened. "Could someone please tell me what is going on?"  
The nurse said, "Well, from what I know and what Robin told me, Manticore carried you five after the explosion to here. All we know is that she was carrying you in violet auras then collapsed from exshaution when we saw you."  
"Where is she?"  
"On the bed next to you." Sure enough, Manticore was there. The little thing that goes "Beep, beep, beep" and goes straight when the person on the bed is dead was barely above straight. The only way Raven knew she was alive was that the thing was still beeping. Raven lay down and closed her eyes. Tears came out just before she fell asleep.  
Raven woke up to the noise that you hear when the line on the moniter- thing goes straight. "Manticore!" She nearly screamed.  
She sat up and saw that what made the noise was Cyborg. "Sorry," he said, "I was rebooting." Raven got fairly mad but nothing blew up. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A few weeks later, Manticore was well enough to get out of the hospital. The Titans had gotten out about 4 days after the explosion. Raven had visited Manticore everyday, and BB had visited her a lot, but not everyday. When Manticore was well, she told the Titans, "I'm sorry, but I have to leave. I broke your trust, and I need time for our trust to mend. I also need to tie a few loose ends."  
"You have to leave?" BB and Raven asked.  
"Yes. But don't worry, I'll come back." She began to fly away, the turned back and said, "Oh, by the way Raven, I got this before I left! They finally finished it!" She used her powers to give Raven a little box. Raven opened it to see something she and Manticore had asked a craftsman on their planet to make: a mini colored sculpture made of diamond that had a picture of Raven and Manticore together, smiling. On the bottom, it said, "Friends Eternally." Raven watched Manticore fly away with tears of joys streaming down her cheeks. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Finally! I'm finished! If you want me to write the sequel, please review and tell me that (I already know how the sequel is going to go)! I'd like 5 "yes" reviews before I write the next one. 


End file.
